Happy birthday, Kazuto
by Loveforwolves143
Summary: Asuna is ready to give all of herself to Kazuto. His birthday is coming up and she uses that to give him the perfect present. Rated m. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Asuna and Kazuto have been together for over a year. She knew she was in love with him and him her. They haven't had much time alone together, which has made them both very frustrated. They have seen each other online but haven't had the alone time there that they wanted. Knowing Kazuto's birthday is only a few days away, she had the perfect present for him that night. For the next few days she had spent her free time planning to make the night perfect. Going shopping, what food to cook, and how to get him all alone. They have gone pretty far in their relationship. Asuna felt like it was time to give all of herself to him.

The days passed and she had everything ready for that night. Walking up to Kazuto the day before, she couldn't help but feel nervous. She knew that he could tell. Telling him her plans to have a night to themselves for his birthday made him smile. She couldn't help but be a slight calmer by this. They had some free time that day and spent it together. She was rapped in his arms as they sat in the grass together, enjoying the day. The hours passed and night fell. Getting up, Kazuto grabbed her hand. They walked to her house and walked up to the door. They turned and faced each other for a goodnight kiss. Slowly inching closer and finally their lips met. Slowly, they pulled away from each other. They both had a small smile and said goodbye.

That night while going to bed she couldn't help but feel a hundred different emotions running through her. As she was caught in thought, her phone started buzzing. Rolling over, she grabbed it off her night stand. The screen light up and Kazuto's name was on the screen. She opened her phone and read the message he sent her.

" _It was great seeing you today honey. I have really missed you for the past few days. I'm sorry that we haven't had much time together lately. We have both been busy. I can't wait to see you tomorrow and spend the day with you tomorrow. It will be a great birthday just because I get to see you. I love you."_

Her heart raced as she read the text and she quickly replied.

" _I know I have been feeling the same way about not being about to see you. I am glad I got to spend time with you today too. I can't wait to see you tomorrow and make your birthday one to remember. I love you so much."_

She held her phone to her heart waiting for his replay.

" _Good. I have missed you so much it has been killing me not to be able to kiss you lately."_

" _I feel the same way too, Kazuto."_

" _I should get some sleep and so should you. Love you, goodnight."_

" _Love you too and goodnight. Ill see you tomorrow birthday boy."_

She turned off her phone and lay back in bed. The night passed and soon it was morning. Waking up the next morning, she couldn't help but feel confidence roll over her. Getting up out of bed, she walked into her bathroom and took a shower. Fifteen minutes later she got out and dried off. Walking back into her room, she went to her bed and reached for the bag she put under it. Her parents were going away for the next few days. She was able to convince them to let her stay home. The box was on her bed as she sat down to open it. Inside, was a lace bra and underwear. The bra was black and pink with a medium size bow in the middle that could be untied. So Kazuto could 'unwrap' his gift. After putting them on, she put on a pair of jeans and a loose top. The clock on her phone read 10:30. Kazuto would be arriving around 7. She made her bed and brought some candles for a little light later.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She pulled out some of the food to thaw out. The time passed slowly, but she found little things to do around the house to keep her busy. She cleaned off the table and set it. As it reached seven o'clock she was feeling nervous. Then there was a knock on the door. Her heart rate quickened and she made her way to the door. Opening it, Kazuto stood just a foot or two away with a smile on his face. She stepped aside and let him in. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black fitted shirt. He walked into the hall and she slowly followed him into the living room. They sat down on the couch and cuddled together while they watched a movie. An hour into the movie she looked up at him just as he looked at her. They both smiled and slowly leaned in. They kissed. For a few minutes it was small pecks, and then became needier. His hands moved to her face and she was soon in his lap. Asuna pulled away. Kazuto kissed her neck and she couldn't help but sigh as he found her sweet spot. Soon Asuna got up out of his lap to make dinner. When she pulled away, he pouted, which made her laugh a little.

"I have to make our dinner. You can come in the kitchen and watch. It's your favorite."

With the word food his face lit up and they walked into the kitchen. Asuna walked around the kitchen and prepared the food. He watched her and couldn't help but think he was luck to have her. She would look up every once in a while and smile at him. When the food was done, she told him to go to the table and she'd bring it out. He walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Grabbing the food, she soon followed. They both sat down and filled their plates. She looked up before she ate and looked at Kazuto. They gave a small smile and started to eat. When they were finished, they both got up and put the dishes in the sink. Asuna turned to him.

"I got you a present its upstarts in my room. Come with me to get it."

He nodded his head as she took his hand, leading the way. Entering her room, she slowly turned around to look at Kazuto. He looked a bit shocked as he looked around the room. The candles were light, she had light them when she went to the bathroom. She still had his hand in hers. She walked slowly towards the bed and they slowly sat down together. They looked at each other for a few minutes before Asuna leaned in and kissed him hungrily. Kazuto was taken by surprise but started kissing her back just after a few seconds. He leaned back on the bed and Asuna feel gently on top of him. As they kissed their bodies slowly melted together. Her legs rapped around his waist as they continued kissing. They broke away after a few minutes for air. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"How far do you want to go?" He asked, breathlessly.

"I want to give you all of me. I'm ready." She replied, smiling.

He smiled back and slowly began to kiss her again, sweetly and lovingly. Their kisses became faster and their bodies slowly started to move against another. When she pulled away, he took his chance and flipped them over. She giggled as her back hit the bed. His hand was on her neck and slowly slid down on top of her chest. He made small circles with his hands. Her head fell back into the mattress and he watched her as he continued. He smiled a little and leaned down and pecking her lips. She felt his hand slowly move down to the bottom of her shirt where his hand met her bare skin. Her hands were pressed flat up against his chest. Moving her hands, she pushed him up and reached for the bottom of his shirt. The fabric was in her hands. She lifted it up slowly over his head. His shirt was thrown to the floor and he looked at her. His hands were gripping the bottom of her shirt. She nodded her head.

He slowly pulled up her shirt and slipped it over her head. Looking down, he saw the bra she was wearing and smiled. She blushed as he looked at her. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Her back hit the bed again. Kazuto's hand was on her chest again. She gasped feeling his fingers rubbing against some of her bare skin. Lifting his head a little, he looked down at her chest and grabbed the end of the bow. He looked up at Asuna. She nodded her head and he slowly pulled the bow. The bow came undone and the bra opened up. Kazuto ran his hand slowly over her chest and a shiver ran down her spine. His thumb circled her nipple and it hardened under his touch. Asuna's head fell back into the bed farther as she lifted her chest up into his fingers. She felt tingling between her legs and couldn't help the sigh that left her mouth. Kazuto had no idea what he was doing but he just decided to go with it. He slowly moved his body down and took one of her breasts into his mouth.

When his mouth made contact, a small moan left her mouth. Her hands quickly tangled in his hair and brought him closer. He sucked gently. Asuna could only feel pleaser and couldn't help but want more. Kazuto kept his other hand on her other breast but soon switched. She bit her lip trying to keep the sounds she was making quiet, but failed. Kazuto let go of her chest with a small popping sound. He kissed up her neck to her lips. They connected in a loving kiss. She rolled them over so she was on top. He legs were on either side of him. She could feel the lump growing in his pants and couldn't help but grind her hips into him. Caught off guard by the movement, Kazuto lost his breath. Asuna began to kiss down his neck and to his chest. Their bare chest rubbed against another and caused a shiver to go down their spines. She licked his chest. Slowly, she made way down until she reached the top of his pants. She was looking down but slowly looked up to meet his eyes. His eyes were on her. He nodded his head.

Asuna undid his pants and pulled them off. Kazuto watches as his pants fell to the floor. Turning his head, he caught Asuna's eyes. She smiled down at him. She leaned down and kissed his lips. Her hand traveled down until she reached his underwear. His breath left is lungs out of shock and pleasure. She broke the kiss. Her hand moved in small circles over his member. She could feel him harden just a little more from her touch. His head fell back into her bed as his eyes shut. His breathing increased as her hand moved faster. Kazuto couldn't take it and flipped her over before she could say anything. Her back met the bed and he want strait for her pants. His hands lay on her waist and made their way to her pants button. He slowly undid her pants, giving her the time to stop him. She never moved. Her pants glided off of her legs as Kazuto pulled them off. Her pants joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. His eyes ran over her body and she couldn't help but blush as he did. He bent down close to her ear.

"You're so beautiful, Asuna." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled at him and his hands rubbed down her body. Pleasuring chills went through her body. His hand reached her underwear and he began rubbing it against her. Her hips bucked. His name left her mouth in a pleasuring sigh. His hand soon moved her underwear to the side. Kazuto moved his finger up and down her slit, it felt like nothing she had ever felt before. Soft sounds fell from her mouth. It encouraged him to do more. His finger traveled up and rubbed her bundle of nerves. She let out a small shriek.

"Kazuto.."

"Does that feel good?"

"I should be the one…"

"The one to what?" He asked, as he applied more pressure.

"Be pleasing… you." She breathed out.

He didn't reply as he continued his rubbing on her clint. As he was distracted, she took her chance pushed him down into the bed. Asuna's hands went into the elastic of Kazuto's underwear. She pulled them off. She felt her nerves coming back as she looked down at him. He watched as she looked at his body. Then as her hand hesitantly moved and rapped around his stiff member. She was shocked. It was stiff but soft at the same time. Asuna moved her hand slowly up and down. A slight but pleasurable jolt went to his shaft. She quickened her pace. A small bead of pre-cum squeezed out. Wondering what it tasted like, she bent down and licked it with her tongue. Kazuto's hands went into her hair. His tip slipped into her mouth and she started sucking lightly around it. His hips bucked up and he let out a grunt.

"Asuna, God that feels so good baby."

She mound around him. Sending more pleasure through him, Asuna couldn't help but want to give him more. She took more of him into her mouth and continued to suck. Kazuto watched as her head moved up and down on his shaft. As her head moved up, she released him from her mouth with a popping sound. Their eyes locked as she bent down again. She stuck her tongue out and licking him while their eyes connected. Kazuto pulled her up gently to him by her hair. They locked in a kiss. He rolled over so he was back on top. He took off her underwear and looked down at her. His head ducked between her legs. Kazuto stuck his tongue out, slowly licking up and down. She squirmed. He placed his hands on her hips holding her down to the bed. His tongue worked on her clint as one of his hands moved to her opening. Kazuto ran his finder over her slit. Gently, he eased it into her. She let out a small gasp out of shock at the feeling.

He moved his finger slowly. Asuna bucked her hips. She begged for more with her body. His finger gained speed. She began to become wetter with each movement. Her bucking started to increase. Kazuto added another finger and continued the motions.

"Kazutooohh.. Oh please.."

"God, I love you so much Asuna. Let me show you."

"Please…" She whined

His finger movements stopped, causing her to let out a whine. He crawled up her body and they kissed. Their juices mixed together. She could feel every inch of him as he lay on top of her. His hard member was lying between her legs. She brought her hips up. Kazuto thrusted upward and they rubbed into another. They both moaned from the feeling. He broke away and looked into her eyes as he took himself in his hand, bringing him closer to her. He applied pressure. His tip cause her slit to open. He let out a small grunt at the feeling of her wetness on him. Kazuto slid himself up to gather more of her wetness, using it as a lubricant. He looked up at her. Asuna nodded her head as his tip came to her opening.

"I love you, Asuna."

"I love you too, Kazuto."

With a few adjustments between their bodies, he slid in side of her. She took in a big breath from the slight pinch. He looked up at her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"It's okay keep going. It will get better soon." She assured him.

He slowly moved in deeper, inch by inch, until he was all the way inside of her. She was taking deep breaths. He didn't move. Slowly, he bent down and they kissed as their bodies molded to each other. They fit together like puzzle pieces. Asuna couldn't feel pain anymore and bucked her hips up slowly to let him know to move. Kazuto began moving slowly. Pulling out an inch and slowly moving back in. At first, it felt strange. As he continued moving, Asuna could feel a pleasuring feeling taking over her body. Kazuto felt the same. Their movements continued to become fast, their breathing came out in pants, and they mumbled several things as their pleasure began to rise. Aauna could feel something coming and needed more.

"Kazutoohh.. Please faster.. Oh, yes. I love you so much." She panted.

"I.. love you… too.. Asuna."

Kazuto could feel her wants, her need. He needed just as much as she did and he would do anything to get both of them what they needed. His movement became faster. He pulled out farther and moved back inside her all at once. The movement caused her to scream out of the pleasuring shock that ran right to her stomach.

"Kazutoo… It feels.. so..good. Please.. I want… I want you to"

"What.. do you.. want, Asuna." He asked, panting.

"You.. I want.. you… you to .. release yourself… in me." She whined, as he hit her g-spot.

His movement stopped, causing her to sigh in frustration.

"You want.. want me to cum in you?"

"Yes." She replied as she moved her hips underneath him, trying to get friction.

"But wouldn't you…. You get pregnant?" He tried to ask, the movement of her hips causing a little hard to concentrate.

"I have been on birth control. Just please, please move. Kazuto, please." She begged.

He never replied to her with words but with his body. His hips started moving again. Asuna sighed in relief and pleasure. The tightening in her stomach began again. Kazuto's thrusting became faster. He leaned down, kissing her with as much passion as he could manage in just one kiss. Their bodies moved together in symphony. Her hand rapped around his neck as he hid his face in her neck, giving it loving kisses. They both started getting closer to the edge.

"Oh.. I'm almost.. there..yes, yes ,yes ,yes… Oh Kazuto, yes."

"Asuna.. I'm.. getting closer.. too."

Their movements started loosing its rhythm as they each became over taken by pleasure. Asuna reached her peak and let out a loud cry of pleasure. Her body was shaking under Kazuto. Not far behind, Kazuto feel over the edge as well with the feeling of Asuna tighten around him while her orgasm took over her body. His thrusting became frantic as he fell over the edge. He let out a grunt as he lost himself inside of her. Both of their bodies went limb and they lay in Asuna's bed breathing deeply. Her fingers played with his hair as they caught their breath. Having enough strength, Kazuto lifted himself up a little. They looked into each others eyes lovingly. He bent down and left a small peck on her lips. They lay on the bed together in the others arms. After a few minutes, Kazuto rolled them over so Asuna was on top. They didn't move as they just stared into each others eyes.

"I love you, Kazuto. Happy Birthday."

"I love you too, Asuna. This was the best birthday ever."

Asuna put her ear up to his heart and they both fell asleep in each others loving embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Asuna woke up the next morning with the sun shining through the window. She could feel the weight of her lovers arms rapped around her from behind. The moments of last night ran through her mind. A smile took over her face as it sank in. She and Kazuto made love last night. It was the closet thing to perfect that could come to her mind; it all seemed like an amazing dream. As her thoughts distracted her, Kazuto's arms rapped tighter around her. Their bodies moved closer. His member rubbed against her butt and his mouth began to nibble on her shoulder. The feeling of him against her brought her back to reality. Asuna turned her head slowly, his eyes were closed and his breathing was calm. He was still asleep.

Feeling him grow hard against her body, his hips gently moved against her. She could feel the wetness between her legs grow as his movements and nibbles sent tingles through her body. Slowly moving, she was able to move his arm. Kazuto rolled to his back after the feeling of her body left his. Asuna turned to Kazuto and slowly moved her body over his. The covers fell away from both their bodies. Kazuto had put a thin sheet over them before they fell asleep.

Asuna laid on top of Kazuto and their skins rub against another's lightly. As she lowered her weight onto him more, his semi-hard membrane rubbed against her. She brought her hand between them and spread her vaginal lips apart. She applied just a small amount of pressure. Her wetness rubbed against him and his member jolted upward toward her warmth. A moan left Kazuto's mouth as her wetness rubbed against him. He grew hard and his hips bucked up.

Her arms were on either side of his head, making it easier for her to keep her steady. Her hips rocked against Kazuto. Asuna bent her head down and left small kisses on his neck. His head moved to the side as she placed small, open-mouthed kisses along his neck. She wanted him to wake up by her pleasing him. Her hand traveled down his chest and gently took his stiffness in her hand. Rapping her fingers around his length, she gave him a few slow long strokes. Kazuto stirred a little but didn't wake up. Asuna used her one hand that was still by his head to steady herself while she lowered herself onto Kazuto. As he entered her, she could feel herself molding to his size.

She took him in, slowly, inch by inch. She could feel everything he had to give and couldn't have thought of a more loving person to give herself to. At the feeling of her lover and her being connected for the second time, she sighed. As she reached his base, her hand returned to the side of his head as she rocked her hips slowly into him. The feeling of him inside her made her needier than she had ever felt. She didn't want the feeling to ever end. A moan left his mouth as Asuna's pace slowly began to quicken. His body began to move with hers but his eyes still did not open.

She slowly stopped her rocking moments but the moments of Kazuto's body didn't stop. His moved inside her, his hips bucked up into her in his sleep. She slowly lifted herself an inch off of him only to have him push himself back in seconds later. A small yelp left her mouth as his tip rubbed into her g-spot from the angle of his hips. Asuna changed her position slightly. Her hands moved to his chest, lying flat out to help her keep her balance as she moved her body. Her movement caused a grunt to leave his mouth. His hips jerked slightly. 

"Asuna…" he grunted through his lips.

Her moment continued, and she slid off of him until his tip and moved back down slow. She bit her lip from the feeling of his head rubbing against her walls. Her eyes never left his face. She watched as his face slightly scrunched and his head pressed into the pillow behind his head.

"Ahh…. Asuna!.. Damn." He moaned. 

"Good.. morn… morning, Kazuto." She breathed out.

She leaned down and their lips met in a short, sweet, kiss. She looked into his eyes. Her hands ran down her side and in twined her fingers with his. Their fingers locked together. Looking into each eyes, their bodies moved together at the same time. Their hands unlocked and his hands moved back to her hips. She bent her face down to his and their lips met in a long, loving, kiss. Kazuto rolled them over and took over. Kisses were slow but soon began to build. Her hands tangled in his hair and added more need to the kiss. He rocked his hips forward. All of the air left her lungs as each thrust brought a different feeling . 

"Kazuto… I want to go.. slow.. I want to just feel you in me… as long as I can."

"Whatever… you wish.. Asuna."

"I love you… so much." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too… always."

Their bodies moved slowly together. Kazuto slowly moved in and out of her, changing his positions just by a slight angle. Each of them was building to their end slowly and together. His face moved to her neck. He used his arms to push himself up and brought his mouth around you breast. His back arched slightly. He had his tongue pocked out between his lips, gently flicking the tip against her nipple. Sending small, pleasing, shiver through her body and into her core. Kazuto felt her tighten around him and couldn't help the sound that left his mouth as her core squeezed him tighter.

Taking Asuna by her hips, he lifts her up into a sitting position in his lap. He used his hands to guide her. She moved up and down on him, her head leaned back as the pace began to increase. Her fingers tangled in his hair. They moved at a steady pace. Asuna couldn't help but moan at the feeling of her lover entering her over and over again. Every time he entered her, she didn't know how much longer she could hold on. Her hands moved to shoulders. Kazuto's back meet the mattress slowly while he looked up at her with a questioning look. Her pace quickened. Kazuto couldn't help but think it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen as he watched her ride him. His member throbbed as he watched her chest bounce from her movements. He roamed her body with his eyes. He stopped and watched where their bodies connected. Seeing himself moving in and out of her brought a different feeling to spread inside of him. After watching for a while as their bodies connected, his eyes drifted back to watch her face. Her mouth was agape, eyes closed, and her head tilted back.

"Kaz..Kazuto."

"What is..it ..Asuna?" the words tried to leave his mouth as her position and movement were distracting him.

"Please… move more."

Following her request, he brought his hips off the bed and used his grip on her hips to keep her steady. He used this position to thrust up into her. Asuna's fingers dug into the covers as the pleasure began to take over her body in a matter of seconds. His name left her mouth in moans, along with some other words that he couldn't quite make out. Both of their breathing labored. He went deeper inside of her as he trusted up and she moved her hips down to bring him back inside her.

"Oh… Kazuto.. I'm almost.."

"You going to… cum?"

"Oh… yes.. yes yes."

His hands moved down to where their bodies connected. His thumb rubbed her clit and increased the pleasure in. Their voices became louder as they reached their pleasure together. The bed began to rock. The bed squeaked and echoed inside the room. Asuna's muscles tightened around him. The feeling caused Kazuto to release himself inside of her. Asuna's arms arm began to wobble; Kazuto pulled her down into his body as her body shook. Their bodies were still attached and they didn't have the tendency to be moving at any time. Her head lifted from his shoulders as she looked at him in the eyes. 

"I love you." She whispered, as her nose rubbed against his.

"I love you too, Asuna." He replied, smiling

.  
She kissed his neck and buried her face back into his shoulder. His head turned, his

mouth was by her ear.

"That was a great way to wake up."

"Well, I thought it was a great way to wake you up from the dream you were having."


End file.
